


Autumn Dates (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: An adorable Keanu takes his girlfriend on their annual pumpkin picking date.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 6





	Autumn Dates (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

The Autumn season had always been your favourite, and Keanu dearly noted that in the first Fall you spent together. Year after year, Keanu would plan the most amazing Autumn dates. He would take you to the pumpkin patch so you could pick out pumpkins together, which was your yearly favourite. The patch always glowed the most beautiful embers of golden, the smell of musky sweet, crunchy leaves and cinder would deluge your senses, inviting memories of previous years back each time you went. It made the world look heavenly. Keanu could never help but take a thousand picture of you each year while you were free heartedly browsing the various pumpkin sizes. His phone was flooded with spontaneous pictures of you. Each time he saw you so at ease, enjoying the delights of day to day life, he would think to himself, _“I can’t possibly **not** take a picture of her right now.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“What about this one? Or will it be too big to carve?”_ You asked, deep in thought, eyebrows furrowing together, holding the burnt orange kissed pumpkin up to your chest. Keanu chuckled slightly to himself, a massive smile creeping onto his face at the sight of you struggling to keep the pumpkin held. He took out his phone, and had snapped a picture of you in the process, grinning away as you looked candidly away at the sun, admiring the hues while holding the pumpkin to your chest.

_“That’s a good one. Absolutely perfect.”_ Keanu spoke in awe, referring not to the pumpkin you held in your grip, but the picture he had just snapped on his phone of you. He didn’t think twice before setting it as his lock screen wallpaper.

_“Keanu!”_ You chuckled, setting the pumpkin down, lightly jogging towards him, and subsequently playfully hitting his chest. He pulled you in close by your waist in the following moments.

He fixed the burgundy scarf that draped your neck and wrapped it tighter around you, gently pushing the pad of his thumb on the soft skin of your neck in the process. He frowned as he looked at your body covered with only a sweater and the scarf, along with a pair of black jeans. You wore a beanie as well, he thought it looked absolutely adorable. To be fair, he always thought you looked absolutely beautiful. Precious.

_“Are you cold, babe?”_ he asked, gesturing to your sweater. _“You want my jacket?”_ he offered, beginning to shake his arms to slightly remove it.

“ _No no of course not.”_ You stopped him by pulling him closer, wrapping your arms back around his neck, and kissing his shoulder.

_“I love it when you baby me, you big, gentle giant.”_ You smiled up at him, staring at his lips. You saw a lush pink blush tint his cheeks, the pigment making him look even more desirable in the process.

_“Couldn’t help myself, darling”_ he spoke as he started at your sweet, candied lips. He pressed a kiss to your temple, holding you close.

You shimmied out of his embrace and pulling him towards more pumpkins.

_“Which one do you want, babe?”_ you asked, staring at all the different sizes.

_“Which ever one you think is best._ ” He replied, shoving his large hands into his blue jean pockets, the breeze causing his long hair to flow over his eyes. He actually only loved coming to the pumpkin patch because it made you so happy, and he loved watching you be so carefree and ecstatic during the process. He didn’t care for picking one out for himself too much.

You frowned at him and rolled your eyes.

_“Babe! It’s **your** pumpkin.”_ You whined.

“ _What ever is mine is yours,_ ” he hummed, smiling.

You laughed. _“Baby I love you, but you are not getting yourself out of picking a proper pumpkin by being romantic.”_ You said while taking hold of his hand.

_“Hmm, this one’s fine._ ” He gestured to the closest one. He saw you give him a questioning look. “ _Whatever you like_.” You shook your head.

Finally, pumpkins decided, you started to attempt to pick yours up one more time, obviously struggling at its enormous weight.

Keanu giggled, and bent down in front of you to pick it up, placing his on top of it, holding both with ease. You smiled.

_“Good thing I keep you around,”_ you smiled a warm smile up at him, cupping jaw with your hand and slightly pulling his head down to place a tender, loving kiss on his cheek. Gosh, he still sent butterflies afloat inside you, even after all the years.

_“Just to carry your pumpkins?”_ he grinned.

“ _Of course not, silly!_ ” you joined your arm around his as he carried the pumpkins, resting your head against his bicep gently.

_“You kill spiders for me as well._ ” You smirked, giving him a wink.

Keanu chuckled. _“Official designated spider killing pumpkin carrier. I can do with that.”_ He laughed, kissing the top of your head.

_“ **My** official designated spider killing pumpkin carrier.”_ You corrected him.

_“You’re cute. I love you._ ” He placed another kiss a top your hair.


End file.
